A standard chuck has a chuck body with a conically tapered centering hole holding a collet shaped as a sleeve with normally cylindrical inner surface and an at least partially frustoconical coaxial outer surface also provided with a screwthread. An angle drive has a threaded ring that engages with the screwthread and is axially nondisplaceable in to the chuck body and coaxial to the collet and that can be driven by a drive gear or rotation about a drive axis not parallel to the chuck axis.
Such a chuck is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,119, where a bore extending tangentially to the threaded ring forms a seat in the chuck body that holds an angle drive for the threaded ring. If it is necessary here to replace the angle drive due to wear, it is very complicated to remove the components mounted in the chuck body.
A variant of an above-mentioned chuck is illustrated in German patent application DE 10 2009 003 802. Here, as in the above-mentioned reference, a bore for the angle drive is provided in the form of a seat in the chuck body. This bore can be formed only with difficulty because an internal cavity has to be formed to provide sufficient space for the drive gear and the threaded ring of the angle drive.
Here, in addition, both chucks lack an additional means securing the angle drive radially. During drilling, very strong centrifugal forces act on components that are not centered on the chuck axis.